


None Of My Business

by Umekopyon



Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), College Kirigiri Has No Chill, Is This Japan Or America I Don't Know, M/M, Togami Commentates Animal Crossing, Unwilling Wingman, dumb college boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umekopyon/pseuds/Umekopyon
Summary: Byakuya Togami's plans for college involved studying, excelling, ingesting far too much subpar coffee from the campus cafe, and graduating with top honors to move on to running the family business.  Not parties.  Not drama.  And certainly not playing wingman to two lovesick idiots.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843030
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: The Holy Bible of Kuzuhina





	None Of My Business

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am a day late on my Kuzuhina Week offerings (I had planned to post for blue, white, black, and pink). Oh well. I'll just have to live with it.
> 
> I wrote this for Blue Day (prompt: college/university AU)! Actually, it's a prompt that I got while making the [Kuzuhina prompt generator](https://en.shindanmaker.com/982740), and it was just... too good not to write. (Did I suggest college AU as a Kuzuhina Week prompt just to give me an excuse to write it? You have no proof of that.)
> 
> The prompt:  
> Setting: College AU  
> Relationship status: Mutual pining  
> Supporting characters: Togami  
> Smut?: Sure?
> 
> (there's no smut)
> 
> Yeah, so some disclaimers: I never partied at all in college, so I'm going entirely off of teen movies here. Also, this hasn't been betaed, and for whatever reason the X key isn't working very well on my keyboard, so it might be missing here or there. Thank god this issue didn't happen to a more common letter.
> 
> Please enjoy my first published fic since... last Kuzuhina week?! (I had some personal issues sorry for the absence lol)

Byakuya Togami's plans for college involved studying, excelling, ingesting far too much subpar coffee from the campus cafe, and graduating with top honors to move on to running the family business.

He had no time or interest to spare for parties, drama, goofing off, or any socializing aside from networking to further his future career.

So it went without saying that he spent most of his time in the library completing assignments and indulging in extra reading. Aside from his own bedroom, it was perhaps the quietest place on campus; even when the occasional rowdy student for whatever reason decided that the cluster of couches by New Arrivals was the hottest new hangout spot, by some miracle they still knew to steer clear of his personal study space. In fact, even those who were also there to study tended to keep a wide berth. After all, as long as it wasn't finals week, there was plenty of room to accommodate all of them and then some. It was entirely unnecessary to cluster together.

Which was why it was rather unusual when Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu planted himself in the chair directly next to Togami.

Togami's brows knitted in irritation as he spared the smaller student the briefest of glances; what did Kuzuryu want from him? Surprisingly, but mercifully, Kuzuryu didn't seem to want to engage, his gaze firmly directed elsewhere. With a light shrug, Togami turned back to Descartes. All things considered, it wasn't absolutely unbearable to have Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu sitting next to him; of Togami's fellow business majors, he was probably one of the most tolerable. It didn't matter that there were plenty of other seats, or that he wasn't even studying.

...No, try as he might to rationalize it, both of those points _did_ actually matter. _Why was Kuzuryu even there?_ Unable to focus on his reading, Togami snapped the book shut and glanced again at his companion. Kuzuryu was still staring elsewhere, a firm frown set in place and a brush of yellow-green high on his cheekbone telling of a days-old bruise. What was he even looking at?

Togami leaned back in his chair and craned his neck to look in the same direction as Kuzuryu, and finally, around the corner of the closest shelf, Togami spotted him: Hajime Hinata, browsing the reference books.

They weren't in the same residence building or the same major (had Hinata even declared yet?), so normally Togami wouldn't have even bothered to learn his name, except for the fact that they were lab partners in non-major chemistry. But Kuzuryu wouldn't have even had _that_ in common with the brunet, so why was he so interested in what he was doing?

As they watched, Hinata looked up at the clock and the wall and, apparently realizing he needed to be elsewhere, returned his book to the shelf before hefting up his bookbag and taking his leave.

With Hinata out of view, Kuzuryu's shoulders relaxed for a moment before hitching in surprise at Togami's questioning glare—had he not even noticed he had company?

Kuzuryu's cheeks burned red underneath the green, and with a mumbled "sorry to bother you," he pushed his chair back and stood, powerwalking out of the library.

Well, that was hardly an explanation for the strange behavior.

Togami shrugged and turned back to his book. No matter. It wasn't any of his business, anyway.

* * *

The incident was quickly forgotten in favor of more worthwhile information, and Togami was quite content to continue on his pursuit of academia.

Until a week later when he once again found himself with company in that damned library.

One would think that it wouldn't be nearly as irritating this time, as it was by Togami's own invitation and for a very specific purpose—and it _was_ fine, at first.

Until a certain someone happened to walk past and all of a sudden Hinata wasn't paying attention to their lab report anymore.

Togami noticed the distraction immediately and glanced over his shoulder, where Hinata's eyes had strayed, just in time to see Kuzuryu disappear behind a bookshelf.

Oh for the love of...

"Focus, Hinata," Togami said plainly, sharply smacking his pen against the desk.

"Huh?!" Hinata jumped in surprise, his gaze shooting back to his lab partner. "I-I'm focused! I just... it's nothing, never mind. Right, uh... so what does it mean here, this bit about a tared beaker...?"

Togami suppressed a sigh; it was such a basic concept, one that he _knew_ Hinata knew, that the question couldn't possibly be anything but a diversion tactic. He almost didn't want to let it drop, insulted that Hinata could think he would be distracted so easily, but, well... it wasn't his business. He didn't _care_. So he took the bait. "That's a beaker that you've recorded the weight of..."

The quicker he could ignore the situation, the better.

* * *

"Hey, how do you know Hajime Hinata?"

Togami frowned down at Kuzuryu, thoroughly unimpressed. The two of them might be in the same major, but they didn't actually have any classes together this semester; in fact, Togami had never even _seen_ Kuzuryu in this wing of the humanities building before. Ergo, he was quite certain that Kuzuryu had had to go out of his way to corner Togami as he exited his philosophy lecture.

"I think we both have better things to be doing right now," Togami answered simply, sidestepping around the smaller boy.

"Wait, hold the fuck— Togami!"

A firm grip on Togami's shoulder held him back, and he turned around again, very nearly rolling his eyes.

"Just, y'know... do you maybe have his phone number or something?"

Togami straightened out his rumpled sweater, pointedly ignoring the nearly desperate look in Kuzuryu's eyes. "You asked how I know him. If you must know, we're lab partners for chemistry. So, yes, we may have exchanged contact information."

Kuzuryu shifted on his feet impatiently. "Okay, great, can you give me his number then?"

"No. Ask him yourself."

"What the fuck, Togami?!"

"You're being ridiculous." Togami sniffed derisively, pushing his glasses up his nose. "There's no reason that you can't approach him yourself, and I won't be the one to mollify you."

Kuzuryu's mouth pulled into a thin line, and his face grew pink. "I... well, I'm not in any classes with him."

"You aren't in any with me either, yet here you are."

Kuzuryu spluttered indignantly. "It would cost you zero dollars to stop being a dick and just give me his number, you know!"

That was true. On top of that, if Togami's growing suspicions were correct, he had a feeling that Hinata would appreciate being put into contact with Kuzuryu as well. But at this point it was more about the principle of the matter. "If you really insist on being so roundabout, don't you have any other mutual acquaintances to ask? I believe he's mentioned some of your housemates before."

Kuzuryu's flush deepened. " _Those_ lunatics? They'd only make everything _worse_."

All right, another fair point. Still, Togami had no intention of budging.

"I'm too busy to let you involve me in your personal dramas," he stated with an air of finality, and this time Kuzuryu begrudgingly let him pull away. "You'll have to find some other way to resolve your issues."

He could still feel Kuzuryu's glower on his back as he slipped into the stairwell, but that wasn't his problem.

* * *

When Hinata texted him two days later to ask the same question, Togami blocked his number.

* * *

Loath though he was to admit it, however, Togami's curiosity had been sufficiently piqued. For whatever reason, Hinata and Kuzuryu seemed to be all but obsessed with each other, and there had to be some sort of gap in his knowledge that would explain how it happened.

So, against his better judgment, he decided to ask his suitemates.

Striding purposefully into the common room, and pushing back the feeling of silliness over engaging in such a situation, he approached the TV currently displaying that popular game about pastel-colored animals or whatnot.

"Naegi," he commanded, folding his arms across his chest, "tell me how Hajime Hinata and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu met. Now."

Naegi blinked up at him owlishly, his hands on the game controller falling still. "Huh? Hinata-kun and Kuzuryu-kun?"

"Yes. You _do_ know, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Of course he did. Makoto Naegi, the affable education major, seemed to be friends with _everyone_ , in some cases even knowing their personal histories in surprising detail. "I mean, I didn't see it happen myself..."

"I did," called out Kirigiri from the table by the kitchenette, where she was endlessly tapping out a paper on her laptop.

"What, you did?" Naegi twisted his body to look over the back of the couch at her. "Why didn't you try to stop it?"

"This is college, Naegi-kun," she pointed out with an amused quirk of her lips. "There's only so much stupidity that I can prevent. I just happened to be passing by, anyway."

Naegi hummed thoughtfully before turning back to continue watering flowers on the TV.

Togami frowned, tapping his foot impatiently. "Well? Explain, Naegi."

"Oh, right. So I think this happened... two weeks ago? Hinata-kun was hanging out with some friends at Old 77 and somehow they sorta tricked him into getting stuck on the roof."

Tricked. Into being stuck on the roof of a colonial house. Togami almost wanted to demand clarification, but at the same time, he _really_ didn't want to know.

"So Hinata-kun decided that instead of waiting for help, he'd just climb down the exterior," Naegi continued as his character on-screen took out a shovel and began smacking it against a rock. Absolutely puerile. "He got down as far as the porch roof, I think?"

"Correct," Kirigiri supplied, still tapping away at her paper.

"Right, yeah." Togami watched as the character on the screen then _buried money in the ground to produce a tree sprout_ , which was simply the peak of ridiculousness. Why did Naegi look so _content_ whenever he played that game? "So I guess Hinata-kun was going to hoist himself onto the porch railing and then just jump down from there. But just as he swung his legs down, Kuzuryu-kun walked out the door."

Suddenly Togami remembered the faded bruise he had seen on Kuzuryu's face the week before. "So you're telling me that..."

Naegi nodded. "Yup. Hinata-kun kicked him pretty much right in the eye. Then he missed his footing and fell back head-first into the rose bushes. Got scratched up pretty badly, too. Anyway, that's how they met."

Togami pondered the information as he watched Naegi's game character cast a fishing line into a river. Yes, that story did a sufficient job of explaining how they met, but... "Then how did they end up so infatuated with each other?"

Kirigiri abruptly stopped typing, and Naegi pulled the fishing line back too soon, scaring away some nondescript shadow of a fish.

"Infatuated?!" Naegi cried, eyes as wide as saucers.

Togami tilted his head, considering the bombshell that he had just dropped, then shrugged. "It seems so."

"Oh. Well, I did notice that Hinata-kun has been acting a little weird, so that makes sense. I guess you never know when or how you'll catch feelings, huh..."

"Maybe they're both masochists."

"Kirigiri-san?!"

"I'm joking."

Togami shook his head and rolled his shoulders. "Well, thank you for that, Naegi. I'm going back to my studies now."

"Huh? But wait, Togami-kun, are you going to help them get together or something?"

Togami looked back over at the smaller boy. "No? Why should I."

Naegi flexed his fingers on the controller thoughtfully. "Well, I mean, if you know they both like each other, and you're the one they confided in..."

"I wouldn't say they confided in me. I'm an unwilling spectator."

"Well, okay, but you could at least give them a push in the right direction..."

Exasperated, Togami turned back towards his bedroom, but not before leaving his housemates with the same mantra he had been telling himself for the past week.

"Naegi, it's none of my business."

* * *

"Hey, you know that party that Enoshima is throwing on Saturday?"

Nearly two weeks into the whole ordeal, Togami had become quite adept at reading Hinata's body language to tell when he was about to breach the subject of Kuzuryu, or anything even marginally related to Kuzuryu. The subject of Junko Enoshima's upcoming party seemed to be just one of those subjects, which made sense, really— anyone who was anyone was invited, Kuzuryu included. "I am aware of it. Why?"

"Do you think you could get me in?"

Apparently Hajime Hinata wasn't anybody.

Togami tightened his jaw, cursing himself for not avoiding the topic before Hinata got the chance to ask. Hell, he should have declined Hinata's offer of lunch after chemistry class in the first place. Of _course_ this was the obvious result. "No. I'm not going to Enoshima's party."

Hinata's face fell. "What? Why not?"

"I don't go to _any_ parties. They're pointless and juvenile."

Hinata worried at his bottom lip. "I was really hoping to get in, though..."

Togami was fully prepared to advise Hinata ask _literally anybody else_ when a pair of gloved hands placed a tray down on the table beside them. "Well _I_ think it sounds like a fine idea. We're always trying to get Togami-kun out to socialize, after all."

Togami turned to glare at Kirigiri as she sat herself in the chair next to him, quickly followed by Naegi sliding in beside Hinata. It was a ridiculous and hypocritical statement; Kirigiri was nearly as adverse to partying as Togami was himself but the smirk playing on the criminal justice major's lips suggested that she was willing to put that aside if it meant making him as uncomfortable as possible.

"I mean, at the very least," Naegi offered diplomatically, "I don't mind getting Hinata-kun into the party if—"

"No, I think this is a job for Togami-kun," Kirigiri cut him off. "Hinata-kun asked for _his_ help, and after all, surely one little party isn't too tall of an order for the great Byakuya Togami, hmm?"

Togami's fingers clenched around his fork. She was _goading_ him, and if she thought he was going to fall for it...

"Hmm, you have a point," Naegi mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "And I think it would be fun to party with Togami-kun at least once, too..."

Togami didn't care. He didn't care if Naegi thought it would be _fun_ and he _certainly_ didn't care about Hinata's love troubles, but... "Do we even know if Kuzuryu will be there?"

Hinata made a weird, indignant squawking noise in the back of his throat. "That's not— I never said..."

"Sure he'll be there!" Naegi supplied helpfully. "Or, well, he's definitely been invited, at least. He's childhood friends with Enoshima-san's sister's best friend, so..."

"If nothing else, Hinata-kun should be able to make enough connections that he won't need to rely on Togami-kun so much anymore."

Hinata opened his mouth as if to protest, his face burning bright, but instead he snapped his mouth shut and pinned Togami with an accusatory scowl.

Togami cocked an eyebrow. Was that entirely warranted? Brushing that off, he finally acquiesced. "Fine, if you insist. I'll go to the party. Hinata, send me a text when you're ready to go on Saturday, but don't make me look like a fool."

"Uh, yeah!" The taller boy instantly brightened a bit, as if surprised that things had gone his way. "Sure thing! Thanks so much."

Togami huffed in response, and the four of them fell silent for a moment as they turned their attention back to their respective lunches. Once again, however, Hinata had to speak up.

"Um, there's just one thing... Togami, did you block my number...?"

Togami chose not to dignify that with a response, even as Naegi and Kirigiri failed to stifle their giggles.

* * *

Togami hated college parties.

He hated college parties.

He really, _really_ hated college parties.

As soon as he and Hinata had entered the house, his senses were assaulted with body odor, cheap beer, and screeching music blasting at a deafening volume—probably one of Mioda's mixtapes, if he had to guess.

Regardless, within seconds he was absolutely done.

"All right, you're in, I'm leaving now." Suspecting, and even hoping, that Hinata might not hear him, he turned on his heel to start for the door.

But the night seemed doomed to not go his way, because Hinata apparently did hear him, and immediately had a grip on his arm to keep him from retreating.

"You can't just leave me here!" Hinata shouted over the din. "We haven't even found— uh— anyone to talk to yet!"

"Find Kuzuryu on your own."

"I— that's not—"

Perhaps even more irritating than continually being involved in the Hinata-Kuzuryu courtship drama was the way that Hinata tried to deny that that's what it was, when anyone with a working pair of eyes could clearly see otherwise. Before Togami could begin to tear him down for it, though, they both found red solo cups pushed into their hands, and Togami instead turned his ire to the amber-colored liquid contained within.

Where had that drink even come from? He was _certainly_ not about to put that into his body, that's for sure.

Hinata didn't seem to possess the same sense of self-preservation, however, and he nervously began sipping on his drink, pointedly avoiding eye contact lest Togami bring the subject up again before he was ready to stop being an utter child.

"Oh, there they are! Togami-kun, Hinata-kun!!"

Visibly grateful for the distraction, Hinata grabbed Togami's elbow again and, after a quick moment to locate the source of Naegi's voice, they made their way over to where the short brunet was standing around with Kirigiri.

"Hey!" Naegi waved at them, laughing. "Some party, huh?"

"It's nothing but a thronging mass of sweaty, unhygienic college students."

Naegi's smile faded slightly, but ultimately he seemed to decide to pretend he couldn't hear Togami and instead turned to Hinata. "So have you found Kuzuryu-kun yet?"

As bitter as he was, Togami somewhat relished the way that Hinata looked like he wanted to die inside. "Why is that the first thing you—"

"I could point him out to you if you want!"

"But I never even said—"

Togami had had it. He had barely been at the stupid party for five minutes and already he was at the end of his rope.

It was his turn to firmly grab Hinata by the elbow, and once he was sure he couldn't escape, Togami turned to Naegi. "Tell me where Kuzuryu is."

"Huh? Oh, he's the net room over, watching Owari-san and Nidai-kun play beer pong against— wait, huh?!"

Togami didn't bother to stay and find out who was playing beer pong against whom, that was honestly the last thing he cared to know about. He roughly pulled Hinata through the crowd, following the sound of cheers and taunts to the next room, where drunk college students were concentrated around a folding table, and as quickly as possible located the diminutive blond.

"Kuzuryu!' he bellowed, only waiting until Kuzuryu noticed and turned around before roughly shoving Hinata towards him. "Here. Meet Hajime Hinata. Hinata, meet Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu."

"Togami?!" Hinata croaked, red-faced, as he tried to keep his drink from fumbling out of his fingers and onto Kuzuryu's shirt.

"What the fuck?!"

Togami pointed at them. "Now stop this ridiculous fawning over each other and actually talk to each other, and leave me out of it. I'm finished with playing mediator for your romance."

Without even waiting for what was sure to be blubbering denials and pleas to intervene further, Togami turned on his heel and walked out, shoving aside any inebriated baffoons in his way, pointedly ignoring Naegi calling him to come back, and finally stepped out into the cool, clean night.

Finally, after two and a half weeks of utter torture, Togami could honestly and truly say that it was no longer any of his business.

* * *

Predictably, Kirigiri was the first to return to their suite after Togami, only about two hours later. Togami was actually a bit surprised that she had remained even that long, when her primary objective had surely only been to see him suffer.

"Well?" she said after removing her shoes and stepping inside. "Aren't you interested to hear what happened with them after you left?"

Togami was quite comfortably nestled on the cough, fully absorbed in Nietzsche, and didn't bother to look up at her. "Hardly. It's none of my business. It's none of yours, either, or Naegi's, for that matter."

Kirigiri hummed thoughtfully. "Well, your methods were a bit unorthodo, but I think you'll be interested to know—"

"I am the furthest thing from interested."

"—that they seemed to be able to talk through whatever it was holding them back, and they were connected at the hip for the rest of the night."

"I didn't ask."

"We did lose sight of them after a while, though. We think they might have disappeared into a more private room."

"I most _certainly_ didn't ask."

Kirigiri chuckled and sat herself down in the threadbare armchair across from him. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if they ask you to be their best man."

"That's none of my business."

"Like it or not, I think it did become your business a while ago." She paused thoughtfully before continuing. "At the very least, perhaps they'll try helping you with your own romantic troubles in return."

 _That_ was enough for Togami to finally tear his eyes from the book and fit her with a withering glare. "I have no romantic troubles."

"Really? Perhaps you haven't even realized it yourself yet, but from what I've seen, you certainly have eyes for _somebody_."

"Wait, seriously?!" Dread pooled at the base of Togami's throat when Naegi all but bounded into the common room, pulling his shoes off haphazardly in his haste to be involved in the conversation. "Togami-kun, you have a crush on someone? Who is it?!"

Togami set his jaw, tearing his gaze away from the innocently excited gleam in Naegi's round eyes, and buried himself back into his book while uttering a statement that was perhaps only half true.

"That's not any of your business."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my mom for humoring my random "what's a stupid chem lab question your students have asked" questions~


End file.
